


One of Them is Lying

by behzbabe (glassandroses)



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Craig’s Sister Reader, Gen, Group chat, Mini Ladd’s Sister Reader, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Reader-Insert, Text Format, Texting, sister reader, texts, tweets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/behzbabe
Summary: Being a YouTuber is all fun and games...You’re a YouTuber, and Mini Ladd’s little sister. You love your brother but you didn’t want your success to be based off of him, so you hid your relation to Craig from the world. Only a few of your close friends knew- the Vanoss Crew.When an anonymous number texts you private information and pictures, and threatening to release them online, you know it can only be someone on the inside. But when everyone says it’s not them, what could truly be going on?One of them is lying.





	1. Prologue

**Unknown:** (Y/N) Thompson.

**You:** Who is this?

**Unknown:** I’ve been watching you for a long time.

**You:** What the fuck

**Unknown:** I know you’re a YouTuber. I know you’re Craig Thompson’s sister, yet you hide it from us. I know where you live, who you live with, when you leave the house and come back every day. I know you have a beautiful niece on the way...

**You:** Who the hell are you?!

**Unknown:** You’ll know soon enough.

**You:** I’m contacting the police

**Unknown:** Don’t bother.

_This number has blocked you._


	2. One

**You:** Sami I need help

**Sami:** What’s wrong? 

**You:** [screenshot]

**You:** An unknown number just sent me this??

**Sami:** Holy shit

**Sami:** How do they know any of this stuff?

**You:** Idk. The only people who know are our friends.

**Sami:** Ask in the groupchat if anyone knows who it could be

**You:** I will

* * *

**You:** Hey guys

**Evan:** Hey

**Anthony:** Hi!

**Craig:** Hey sis

**You:** Uh, someone just sent me this.

**You:** [screenshot]

**You:** Any of you know who it could be?

**Marcel:** What the hell

**Tyler:** Who would do that?

**You:** Idk. I’m worried.

**Craig:** It’s okay. Nothing’s going to happen. Stuff like this happens all the time in this job.

**You:** But they threatened the baby!

**Craig:** Nothing’s gonna happen, sis. Right guys?

**Jonathan:** Yep.

**Nogla:** Of course.

**Evan:** Yeah, you’ll be fine.

**You:** Okay... Thanks guys.

**Craig:** :)

* * *

**You:** All of them said they don’t know.

**Sami:** Well shit

**Sami:** What are you going to do?

**You:** Go to the police I guess.

**Sami:** Okay, good. Make Craig go with you just in case.

**You:** He was acting weird in the chat tho.

**You:** Everyone was, now that I think about it.

**You:** [screenshot]

**Sami:** Huh. That’s strange.

**You:** I don’t know why, but I just have this feeling that one of them is lying.

**Sami:** Idk tbh. I’m just as clueless as you.

**You:** :\

**You:** Sami?

**Sami:** Yeah?

**You:** I’m not going to let anything happen to the baby.

**Sami:** I trust you. And I’ll be careful, just in case.

**You:** ❤️


End file.
